The Neon Testament Teaser
by Social Prophet Club
Summary: History is just a like a black hole with a government who's fixated on shielding it. If mistakes are forgotten they're bound to be repeated again. Sometimes the darkest of secrets have to be unleashed upon the good to create peace. Follow the race to the answer as the renegades of the United Federations stand up against President Robotnik's oppression. Teaser!


**Disclaimer: I have no ownerships over the characters that take part in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners, SEGA.**

_Notice: This is not an actual chapter to the story, just a teaser and a promotion. I'm asking for anyone who gets interested in the preview to feel free to send in an original character via PM or on our forum. You can also follow us ( NeonProphets ) on twitter for current updates. _

**_The Neon Testament_**

_Chapter One: Pilot_

A heart of iron made out of the toughest of atoms in the world. In the depths of a mechanical mansion, imprisoned no more. Dark and dynasty heeds the words of the rebellious. A mist coated the core center of this prodigious tower. Tainted like the ink pooling inside the new age coffin. With Goth-medieval exterior and futuristic entrails, this strange place would give anyone chills. The architecture made from the finest, in generica romanum heram. The misconceptions of the idiots who thought that science was a lie were about to be taught a lesson.

A time set created by the genius, Gerald Robotnik had been quietly active. Life was intact. Revenge was in order, but the monster's memory was shaky. People were assimilated and the just like any overused quote, truth's name is karma. The government contained secrets so that the general public would be their hookers. Don't ignore the past or it will come back to kill a bitch. Mockery was flocked all over the building by the ones who thought Gerald was faux scientist. Unknowingly to everyone, this reenactment would go down in history.

As neon lights sparkled all around the room, crimson eyes shot wide open. Shadow the Hedgehog was finally awake. Shadow was not human. He was a super computer objected to be the, "Ultimate Life Form." Mind recovery wasn't necessary; Shadow knew what was going on. The black fluid was drained slowly drained down a hole before the glass coffin lid receded. Small tubes installed in the side of the coffin sprayed water at the hedgehog, washing off the remainder sticky substance.

Time was an illusion, but those sixty years of slumber felt like an eternity. The ebony and red streaked hedgehog, sat up straight. Shadow broke ripped off the wires that tied his wrist together and instantly stood up. Fortunately, Shadow was capable of looking through the gas with ease. He saw a black suitcase just ahead of him. Curious, he strolled towards the item cautiously. Just one inch away from the suitcase, it automatically popped open. Inside of it were all of his necessities that he assumed Gerald had left him.

Shadow pulled out the attire first. There was a black jacket with metal rings as buckles, a black cape, skinny black tuxedo pants, and black filthy boots that were able to float. The boots were rocket fueled engines that caused this technique. They were something Shadow had always worn in the past. After putting on the outfit, there was another item that caught Shadow's attention. That clever old bastard left him a pair of Reising submachine guns. Shadow didn't even try to resist the new terrifying smirk appearing on his face.

Shadow grabbed the guns and carried on towards a flight of stairs. Cobwebs were all over the rusty railings. _'Over sixty years and I'm still a secret. Imbeciles were the enemies of Gerald.'_ he concluded in his thoughts. The stairs led to a lengthy corridor painted with dried up blood from past years. Black widows crawled around the sickly walls freely. Freedom. Pure, pure, freedom. The scenes of those flawless days played in his head like a short silent film.

In the dark of the night, when the moon cascaded over a beautiful rain forest, a blonde hedgehog danced with a red and black one. They waltzed around a tall incandescent cross. Fireflies swarmed around them joining in. There was no music, but there was none needed. The sound of the cold water splashing beneath their feet and the church bells ringing from afar was all they needed. Shadow remembered that night so dearly. They were supposed to be attending a church meeting, but instead drunk red wine and danced the night away.

Shadow got in trouble like always never abiding to the rules. He didn't regret any of it though and he didn't need God. Being with Maria Robotnik was heaven enough. If there was one person Shadow would want to have his hands wrapped around protectively right now, it was, Maria Robotnik. He loved how she always smelt of an autumn cherry blossom. He loved the way her eyes glimmered in the moonlight and the way she'd sway her hips when she danced. He especially hearted the way she'd purred into his neck whenever they cuddled.

Every moment spent with Maria was bliss.

Shadow shook his head snapping out of those beautiful memories. It hurt to think about them…it hurt to think about the way she was put to rest. The long hallway led the ebony hedgehog to a blank wall. There was something about the black widow that would always inspire Shadow Robotnik the Hedgehog. In the end of it all, it reminded him that even the closest of people could be strangers. Shadow clenched his eyes shut as images of Maria's smiles sprang through his head. Missing her was without a doubt the worst.

Just a single kick to the hidden wall in front of him and he was staring at a bunch of re-enactors sitting down at tables. The quarter was recreated into a ball. People were sipping champagne, dressed up in exquisite clothing. The mood of the place had suddenly changed when people began noticing Shadow's appearance. Whispers of controversy broke throughout the ballroom. Shadow couldn't help himself. Love and happiness used to play a big role in his life.

Ironically no one would ever see that side of him ever again. Emotionless, the ebony hedgehog raised both the submachine guns and fired a shot at one of the waitresses who carried a glass of wine. The bullet went straight through her cranium, killing her instantly. Her body fell, coating the silver waxed floors with red wine and blood. It didn't take long for everyone to process what had just happened. Screams tore from all of the victims' throats as they bolted for the nearest exit. Shadow simply fired multiple gunshots turning the Goth-ball into a blood ball. One by one, the victim's fell down, down, down in a fresh pool of their own blood.

Shadow made sure he wouldn't miss any one. Soon, the Ultimate Life Form shocked the remaining prey as he started disappearing and re-appearing in a ray of a ruby light. It'd be nearly impossible to evade him now. Shadow teleported on top of a table shooting at it to kill a child who hid underneath it. He teleported again next to the only exit relentlessly murdering anyone close to it; and next was the balcony level. Shadow finished off his raid literally killing everyone who was left in the ballroom.

The ebony hedgehog was positive some other folks were left in the tower and he vowed to kill every last one of them. Shadow was then gone in another flash of ruby.

**†**

See you all on **Valentine's Day.**


End file.
